Fobias
by promethea
Summary: Pequeña coleccion de drabbles cortitos que intentan, desde mi punto de vista, explicar en cierta medida por que algunos personajes son como son...o quizas solo me este burlando de ellos, quien sabe...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, se que he dejado algunas historias a medias, pero es que ultimamente no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para nada. No es escusa, lo se...pero sed un poquito pacientes conmigo.**_

_**Este no va a ser un fic...o bueno, al menos no va a ser una historia coherente. Va a ser una serie de drabbles cortitos. Digamos que el otro dia simplemente me dio por mirar una serie de cosas y empece a reirme como una posesa. Y me pregunte a mi misma que pasaria si se intentara explicar la hisotoria de por que algunos personajes de HP son como son...asi que voy a psicoanalizarlos a mi forma y a mi modo (osea, con la sutileza de un martillo...)**_

_**Asi que alla vamos...**_

PERCEY WEASLEY.

Todo el mundo conoce a Percey. Y sabe como es: frio, estirado, calculador, meticuloso...cualquier termino que sea catalogable, ordenado y que sirva para una diseccion podria valer para describirlo.

Pero no siempre fue asi. La gente cree que las personas son como son por que si. Por las buenas. Como si la personalidad surgiera en cada individuo por generacion espontanea...y nada mas lejos de la verdad. Las personalidades se forjan. Son procesos lentos, largos...como los movimientos de las placas tectonicas que dan paso a la deriva continental y van dando forma al mundo. O a veces no...un solo hecho, un acontecimiento, un detonante, dispara una serie de acontecimientos que precipitan nuestra evolucion personal: como la explosion del Vesubio o el volcan de la isla de Santorini.

Percey acabo siendo Percey por un accidente. Un accidente del que nadie sabe nada. Un incidente que solo tuvo un unico testigo. Charley juro a su hermano pequeño que nunca hablaria del incidente, que seria algo que quedaria entre ellos. Quizas no debi hacerlo. Quizas si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Percey hubiera sido distinto...

Pero aquella mañana a finalesde agosto cuando los dos hermanos fueron al callejon Diagon a hacer las compras para el colegio, era un dia especial. Iba a ser el primer año de Percey y estaba extasiado, emopcionado y con un ataque de hiperactiviad histerica.

Quizas no habria pasado nada si los dos hermanos no hubieran empezado a jugar a pillar. Charley la llevaba, y Percey empezo a correr y reir como un poseso. Quizas si no hubiera mirado hacia atrás, habria visto que se salia del callejon diagon y se metia en el londres muggle. Pero ese hubiera sido el menor de sus problemas si hubeira visto que habian unas obras y unas tapas del alcantarillado estaban abiertas.

Cuando estas de mierda hasta el cuello, y en el caso de Percey, eso fue literal, el saberte perdido, el haber caido unos cuatro metros, y el haberte dislocado un hombro al chocar contra el fondo de ladrillo del fondo del alcantarillado no te parece algo tan terrible...

Aquello fue algo que habria podido superar. Algo que habria podido olvidar. Si no fueran por las risas. Mientras chapoteaba en aquella sustancia marron y apestosa, fria y pegajosa intentando dar una bocanada de aire que no le diera nauseas, vio a mas de una docena de muggles mirandolo con sorpresa. Y en lugar de ayudarlo, empezaron a reir.

Ver a un niño aparecer de la nada y caer aullando en medio de aquel estercolero y chilllar como un cerdo degollado mientras nadaba en aquella desagradable piscina los habia dejado en shock. Y como todo hijo de vecino en una circunstancia como esa, reaccionaron de la unica forma que podian hacerlo: riendo. No querian torturtar al niño. No querian herirlo. No querian traumatizarlo. Reir ante lo absurdo es una respuesta humana. Pero lo torturaron. Lo hirieron. Lo traumaron.

Unos minutos horribles y apestosos despues, Charley aparecio corriendo por la esquina y se puso a gritar a todos que ayudaran a su hermano, y los obreros finalmente reaccionaron, le tiraron una soga y lo sacaron del pozo negro que estaban reparando.

Los dos Weasleys se fueron corriendo y una vez en el callejon, Charley saco su varita y al agrigo de la oscuridad hizo un par de hechizos para hacer desaparecer la suciedad y limpiar a su hermano. Pero algo le decia que Percey nunca volveria a ser el que fue. El pequeño le hizo jurar que nunca hablaria de lo que acababa de pasar, y Charley juro. Que remedio le quedaba...

Pero no hablar de algo no significa olvidarlo...y por mucho tiempo que pasara, los detritos de la humanidad aun llenaban las pesadillas de Percey, que no podia ver un monton de abono para las plantas sin sufrir escalofrios y convulsiones en las manos. Pero Percey se juro a si mismo que eso no volveria a pasar. Siempre todo en si sitio...siempre todo limpio...siempre todo ordenado...siempre todo pulcro...siempre saber donde esta todo. No mas accidentes...todo claro, todo previsible...sin sorpresas, sin imprevistos... Si...asi no habrian mas accidentes desangradables.

_**Ataxofobia :Temor al desorden**_

_**Misofobia :Temor a los gérmenes o a la contaminación por suciedad **_

_**Escatofobia: Miedo a las heces humanas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Luna

Todos sabian que Luna Lovegood era rara. La gran mayoria decia que Luna estaba loca. Los mas politicamente correctos la llamaban excentrica. Una pequeña minoria que compartian algun que otro rasgo de su extravagancia solo comentaban que "su vision de la realidad estaba filtrada por una percepcion optimista y alegorica". Aunque ello no fuera mas que una forma de decir cof-cof-estacomounacabra-cof cof.

Aun con todo, muy poca gente habia preguntado a Luna por que era como era. De hecho, nadie lo habia hecho. Y aun mejos gente, si eso es posible, se habia sentado con ella para preguntarle por su vida.

Una de las caracteristicas mas llamativas de Luna era curiosamente una de las mas desapercividas: su capacidad para sentir el miedo. Luna sentia el miedo de una forma amortiguada y distante. Algunos dirian que de una manera fria y ajena. Pero nada mas lejos de la verdad. Luna Lovegood sentia miedo. Y lo sentia siempre...

Todo comenzo cuando tenia cinco años, y su padre la llevo al Londres muggle para que conociera a sus vecinos humanos con los que compartiria el mundo. Aunque el Sr Lovegood tenia unas nociones cuasi nulas sobre ese universo paralelo.

Y llevo a su pequeña hija a un parque. Y en el parque, habia un estanque. En el estanque, habian patos.

Una constante universal de cualquier estanque en un parque en el que hayan patos, es que esos patos han evolucionado a un estado de conciencia superior en el que conseguir la comida de los viandantes equivale a usar una violencia irracional concentrada en el objetivo a conseguir. La tenacidad de un pato de estanque de parque es directamente proporcional a la agresividad que es capaz de demostrar.

Y el Sr Lovegood, en un arranque de bienintencionada estupidez, le dio a su pequeña una bolsa de papel llena de migas de pan para que les diera de comer.

El adulto se distrajo solo un momento, pero fue mas que suficiente. Luna se acerco con la inocencia de la ignorancia al estanque, y entonces, como un solo ser, todos los patos presentes se giraron y la miraron.

Hasta la jovencisima rubia se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ninguna bandada de animales tendria que mirarla asi. Pero antes de que su jovencisimo cerebro pudiera hacer las conexiones necesarias para disparar la alarma de seguridad, los anades se precipitaron en desbandada sobre ella.

La picotearon, la golpearon con sus alas, la tiraron al suelo, la pisiotearon, y graznaban como locos mientras se ensañaban con ella.

Uno de los patos batio sus alas con fuerza y le rompio un brazo a Luna. La gente es algo que no sabe, que el batir de alas de un pato es tan fuerte que puede romper huesos humanos. Incluso adultos.

El sr lovegood reacciono tarde, pero consiguio patear unos cuantos patos y rescatar a la aullante Luna que tenia los ojos desorbitados por el panico mientras se aferraba con histerismo a la bolsa de migas de pan.

Y mientras el Sr Lovegood se llevaba a su hija y la ponia a salvo, Luna lo vio. A lo lejos...como los patos los seguian, iracundos por no haber conseguido su objetivo. Y los patos los seguian. Los patos la vigilaban. Los patos observaban.

Y aun cuando Luna volvio a casa, aun cuando los años pasaron, y la gente pensaba que Luna era tan histrionica que era incapaz de sentir miedo, ignoraban que Luna si tenia miedo, pero lo tenia siempre: Luna temia a la conspiracion de los patos.

_**Anatidaefobia :Temor de que en algún momento en algún lugar, un pato lo esté observando**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Ron

Todo el mundo decia que era idiota. Que era tonto. Que era un descerebrado. Lo cierto es que todo el mundo tenia razon al pensarlo...Ron no era precisamente un genio. Ni necesitaba serlo. Ron habia descubierto a muy temprana edad que solo hay dos formas de ser feliz: o ser tonto, o parecerlo. Y habia dedicado toda su vida a un unue unico objetivo: ser lo mas feliz posible mediante el simple hecho de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de cualquier tipo de conocimiento que le estropeara su bucolica percepcion de la realidad.

Habai descubierto desde su mas tierna infancia que la ignorancia es la felicidad, y que le gustaba la infancia: esa sensacion de que todo saldra bien, esa maravillosa sensacion de sorpresa, de que todo es nuevo y fascinante. Y habia desarrollado una capacidad unica para mantener perpetuamente ese estado: la capacidad de resetear su cerebro para que la memoria a corto plazo no se convirtiera a largo plazo. Con el tiempo, cualquier conocimiento o sabiduria se habia convertido en un peligro, y Ron descubrio a las malas lo que hacen lo humanos ante cualquier cosa que sea peligrosa o que ponga en riesgo su modus vivendii...el panico.

Todo el mundo sabia que a Ron e daban miedo las arañas. Lo que no mucha gente sabia es que tambien le daban miedo las personas que sufrian su mismo mal. Ron habia descubierto que el miedo es como la gripe, muy contagioso. Y sentir miedo es incompatible con ser feliz. El miedo es malo. La felicidad es buena. Asi que para ser feliz, mantenerse alejado lo mas posible del miedo. O de la gente que siente miedo. Con uno que siente miedo cronico ya es suficiente.

Y exceptuando de Hermione, que era la excepcion que confirmaba la regla, Ron procuraba mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de cualquiera que pudiera enseñarle algo o que le hiciera aprender. Pero Hermione era una herramienta util que mantener cerca: le dejaba copiar los deberes. Y eso era util. Por que le hacia aparentar ser listo. Y eso era maravilloso. La gente le dejaba en paz si aparentaba saber mas de lo que realmente sabia. Mantenia una mascarada constante en la que se disfrazaba de estudiante modelo mientras se mantenia en la maravillosa incertidumbre ausente de conocimiento alguno que le hacia sentir tan contento. Mientras fuera capaz de poner cara de poker y ocultar su panico mientras Hermione le soltaba sus larguisimos discursos, todo iria bien, por que todos salian ganando. Hermione pensaria que hacia progresos con Ron y Ron seguiria sacando lo que necesitaba de ella. Todos felices.

La gente pensaba que Ron era idiota. Que Ron es un memo. Que Ron era un descerebrado. Y era cierto. Pero lo que muy pocos sabian es que en su estado de idiotez cronica, Ron habia encontrado el secreto mas buscado por la humanidad. Habia descubierto como ser feliz.

**_**Epistemofobia**_**_** Miedo al saber y al conocimiento**_

**_**Allodoxafobia**_**_** Miedo a las opiniones de los demás**_

_**: Miedo a las palabras largas. **_

_**Araknofobia: miedo a las arañas.**_

_**Anoraknofobia :Temor hacia las arañas que usan chaquetas.**_

_**Aracnofobiafobia :Temor a la gente que sufre aracnofobia**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Crabble.

Era grande. Era fuerte. Era una mala bestia de cuidado. Quizas no fuera el estudiante mas brillante del colegio...pero no le hacia falta, por que era capaz de desatornillarle la cabeza a cualquiera que lo dijera delante de el.

Crabble era la prueba viviente de que el hombre desciente del mono. Aunque fuera un mono magico. Aunque tam bien era la prueba viviente de que la endogamia es un problema en cualquier sociedad...y que no es bueno procrear con familiares y que cualquier linea genetica necesita sangre fresca de vez en cuando...aunque ese es otro tema.

Cualquiera que viera a Crabble diria que un chico asi solo podria tener miedo a ser arollado por una locomotora o a que le cayera un meteorito encima por sorpresa.

Lo que nadie hubiera pensado nunca es que le daban miedo unos animalitos pequeños, peludos y ronroneantes. Crabble tenia miedo a los gatos.

No por que pudieran arañarle. No por que el diera miedo el pelaje,...Crabble tenia miedo de ellos por que nunca tenia claro si era Minerva MacGonnagall espiandole. Los gatos tienen la capacidad de mirarte como si no fueras mas que un juguetitto muy grande. Te miran como si no valieras nada. Te miran como si estuvieran evaluandote, poniendote nota...y esa nota fuera un suspenso.

Crabble era incapaz de mirar a un gato y no pensar en su profesora de trasformaciones...una de las pocas personas capaz de pararle los pies y refrenarlo. Una de las pocas personas que le daba miedo.

Y nadie lo sabia. Si alguien lo hubiera sabido...Crabble habria estado en problemas. Y mas siendo un Slytherin. Donde que se sepa una debilidad es sinonimo de que todos la usen en tu contra a todas horas solo por diversion...

Quizas por eso Crabble se esforzaba tanto en parecer grande, fuerte e invulnerable. Se sentia como un elefante asustado por meros ratoncillos. Era ridiculo. Era patetico. Y lo sabia.

Nunca rompia el toque de queda por las noches por no encontrarse con la señorita Norris. Nunca llegaba tarde a clase de trasformaciones para que la gata de la profesora no se le acercara. De hecho, por eso siempre se sentaba en ultima fila de ser posible. Crabble ni siquiera era capaz de mirar un vaso de leche o una lata de atun sin sentir escalofrios...y todo, absolutamente todo, era por que una profesora un dia, lo miro mal mientras le entregaba un examen suspendido. Y sus padres lo regañaron.

Es fascinante como un profesor siempre es una figura de autoridad que nos imprime reverencia y temor a partes iguales. Aunque ande a cuatro patas y haga miau.

**Ailurofobia: **Miedo a los gatos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Voldemort.

El mundo es grande. El mundo es pequeño. Es todo una cuestion de tamaño y perspectiva. Es todo una cuestion de puntos de vista. Y de que los humanos, por naturaleza, no somos capaces de entender lo brutalmente grande que es el mundo, y lo pequeños que somos en comparacion.

Imaginad un pez que ha nacido en cautividad, nadando en su pequeña pecera. Es todo su mundo. Para ese pez, esa acuario es su universo. Es grande. Es basto. Es su hogar. Pero coge ese pez, y arrojalo a un estanque. Descubrira todo un nuevo universo mas grande de lo que jamas creyo que pudiera existir.

Despues vuelve a cogerlo, y arrojalo a un lago. Despues cogelo otra vez, y arrojalo al mar. Y cuando lo tengas confuso y aterrado por las inmensas fronteras que acaba de conocer, cogelo de nuevo y meterlo en su pequeña pecera esferica, y pon tu cara de humano pegada al cristal. Coge la pecera con tus manos, y enseñale el mundo de la superficie.

Ese pez descubrira que no solo hay miles de mundos acuaticos que ni siquiera sabia que existieran. Si noq eu hay un mundo sin agua en el que viven criaturas ajenas y extrañas. Tan diferentes y aterradoras que desafian toda su logica de pescado.

Y despues, cuando ese pez este al borde de la locura, cuando su comprension y su equilibro mental esten saltando a la comba con alambre de espino, coge la pecera, metela en una lanzadera espacial, y arrojalo al cosmos infinito para que vea que todo el mundo que creyo inmenso e inacacable no es mas que una diminuta esfera azul y verde flotando en cosmos inmenso y negro del espacio profundo, girando suavemente sobre su orbita en el sistema solar, uno de los muchos sistemas de la via lactea,...en una costelacion perdida entre miles de millones de costelaciones...

Atrevete a preguntarle a ese pez en ese momento de comprension infinita que que considera que es el mundo.

Es todo una cuestion de tamaño. Siempre es una cuestion de tamaño. El problema es que no somos capaces de concevir ni de entender lo pequeños que somos, ni lo desmesuradamente grande que es todo lo demas.

Nunca tendremos tiempo suficiente, nunca lo sabremos todo. Cuando conozcas una cosa, lo que sea...cuando hagas tuya una pizca de conocimiento y sabiduria entenderas que hay miles de millones de infinitas perlas de sabiduria que nunca tendras tiempo de hacer tuyas. Y que es todo tan inutil...por que cuando mas abarques, mas perderas al final.

Giramos sin sentido, ni pena ni gloria...buscando una luz en un universo infinito y oscuro...y solo hay una certeza: es aterrador. Y lo unico que Voldemort podia hacer al respecto, era luchar para vivir un poco mas...por conseguir un poco mas...por sentirse lo menos pequeño posible para conseguir llegar el infinito agujero que sentia en su pecho. Por que aunque el valor de una persona no se define por el espacio que ocupa, si no por el vacio que llena, Voldemort intentaba compensar sus miedos oscupando todo el espacio posible, y asi, no asfixirse como un simple pececillo navegando a ciegas a traves de las estrellas.

**_**Apeirofobia**_**_** Miedo al infinito**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: George.

La gente no lo comprendia. No lo comprendian en absoluto. Nunca lo comprendieron. Al principio tenian razon: los espejos le daban miedo y lo deprimian, por que veia en su propio rostro el rostro de su hermano, y era un recordatorio perpetuo de lo que habia perdido.

Pero ahora que el tiempo habia pasado,...las cosas habian cambiado. Seguia sin poder mirarse en los espejos.

No era por que viera el rostro que habia compartido con Fred...no era por que fuera como ver a su gemelo perdido...era por que los espejos son crueles. Cuando un gemelo pierde a su hermano identico, los espesjos son puertas a los fantasmas.

George habia aprendido a vivir sin Fred, aunque fuera una herida que le doleria toda su vida, ya no sangraba. Habia cicatrizado. Habia asumido y acabado aceptando que Fred estaba muerto. Y los espejos...los espejos no le dejaban olvidar.

Los espojos eran un escarnio cruel y despiadado...pero la gente no comrpendia por que...

Despues de la guerra, despues de que rehiciera su vida. Despues de su boda, despues de lo que le costo asumir lo que habia perdido. Despues de hacer cura emocional con sus hijos, y homenajeando a su hermano muerto poniendole su nombre a su unico hijo varon,...no le daba miedo ver el rostro de su hermano en su propio reflejo. A lo que tenia miedo, era a que en una de sus lastimeras suplicas...ese reflejo le respondiera. Tenia miedo a no poder superarlo por segunda vez. Tenia miedo a que sus suplicas fueran respondidas. Tenia miedo a no poder regresar de nuevo a al realidad si perdia su anclaje.

**_**Eisoptrofobia**_**_** Miedo a los espejos**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fobias7: Blaise

Sus dedos oscuros tamborileaban sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa a un ritmo cada vez mas rapido. Cada vez, con la piel mas perlada de sudor. Tap tap tap tap...tap tap tap tap. Sus uñas empezaban a astillarse mientras repiquiteaban demostrando su ansiedad...su desmesurada ansiedad.

El reloj seguia haciendo tic tac. Y todo permanecia quieto...estatico...Blaise odiaba las esperas. Lo ponian nervioso. Y los nervios siempre desembocaban en que la espera se hiciera cada vez mas larga...cada vez mas aterradora. Por que no sabia muy bien como...pero siempre acababa gritando hasta desgañitarse, histerico...Quizas era por que no tenia paciencia, quizas era por que no era capaz de estar quieto mas de dos minutos sin que sintiera todo su sistema nervioso en relentin.

Quizas era simplemente que no estaba hecho para esperar...y quizas era que la primera vez que tuvo una larga espera, cuando tenia tres años, fue en san mungos...mientras su madre permanecia impavida y sonriente...y el pequeño Blaise solo sabia que su papa estaba enfermo. Que se habia puesto malito. Y tras una interminable espera de 6 horas en una silla incomoda en una habitacion fria y desierta, un señor con bata blanca le habia dicho que su papa estaba muerto.

El no sabia que era la muerte. Alguien le habia dicho que su papa estaba en el cielo. El pobre Blaise entendio que alguien habia trasformado a su papa en nube y que estaba volando y flotando por algun sitio. Pero luego le dijeron que no lo veria mas. Que su papa no iba a volver. Y desde entonces, blaise siempre relaciono el esperar con las malas noticas. Y eso hacia que no fuera una buena compañía cuando habia que tener paciencia...

Y alli estaba Blaise de nuevo...en San mungos, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Al limite del panico mas puro y de que sus nervios tomaran el control de su cuerpo. En una habitacion fria y vacia con la unica compañía de un reloj. Llevaba ya 3 horas y no podia aguantar ni un minuto mas.

Hasta que un señor con bata blanca entro justo cuando Blaise perdia los nervios.

-Señor Zabini?- Pregunto el medimago

-Si?

-Enhorabuena...ha sido niño.

Blaise entro en shock mientras una sonrisa idiota empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios. A fin de cuentas...hay largas esperas que pueden ser dulces.

**_**Macrofobia**_**_** Miedo a las largas esperas**_


End file.
